


Against my will, I stand beside my own reflection

by uglyserpentine



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bodyswap, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyserpentine/pseuds/uglyserpentine
Summary: They're on a mission, well they were.Carol and Stephen get separated from the others while locating a unique energy source, which leads them into the Enchantress.During the fight, they're body-swapped and being hunted down, but when rescue arrives, how can they explain this, and more importantly. Will they tell the others?_______________________________________________________________This is loosely based on a few images I saw, of comics that had Strange and Danvers in each other's bodies, with the other person's powers too. It inspired me to write this (:The remaining two chapters (or more I'm unsure), should be up within a few days.If anyone notices any grammatical mistakes feel free to point them out, I skimmed it over once.Feel free to comment if you liked or hated it :)
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. We're going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship

"Danvers," A gloved hand lay outstretched in between their bodies, the blonde looked down at it, then grabbed the hand in her own, ensuring that her grip wasn't too rough.

"Strange," She acknowledged, letting his hand drop after a brief moment, the sorcerer pulling his hand back to his side, somewhere off to the side, the blue-skinned Luphomoid woman watched carefully with obsidian black eyes, a metallic hand resting upon her hip. A talking raccoon and a pale woman with antenna stayed a little further back, the former donning a look of immense dislike of anything that _breathed_ , and the latter offering timid smiles at them all. Carol returning the smile while Strange offered a friendly nod.

"Red is _not_ your colour,"

Carol and Stephen both turned to face Rocket, the former cracking an amused chuckle, and the latter looking mildly offended as his cloak flared.

"Who are you talking about?" Carol pointed at herself with a grin, her other hand pointing at the bewildered wizard.

"Both of ya." The raccoon sneered.

"I doubt a cloak of _any_ colour would be my colour."

The sorcerer had to dodge a swipe from the offended garment.

"And my friends' daughter chose my colours," Carol shrugged, her smile becoming a little more forced now.

"Blah blah, I don't care," Rocket spat, and before any of them could react, Nebula had knelt down with the minute tilt of her head, before flicking the raccoon's nose with her metal hand.

"Mind your manners," She hissed, before realizing what she just said as she hastily stood back up, shooting a glare toward Carol and Stephen who both raised their hands in surrender as they chuckled. Mantis copied their laughs with a painfully awkward giggle.

"The colour is...flattering on you both," Mantis was choosing her words carefully, still smiling, Stephen had abruptly turned away so that no-one saw him cough _(but Carol was certain she saw his smile)_. Carol thanked the younger woman and complimented her own green ensemble, Rocket had marched off somewhere out of sheer annoyance.

Nebula had an uncomfortable look plastered on her face. Then it shifted into something more neutral.

"After two minutes and nineteen seconds of you two assessing one-another," Nebula said at last, "And we are still waiting eleven minutes six seconds, and counting for the idiot to get here." Carol had to agree with the downright furious cyborg, they wouldn't be able to wait for much longer. If Thor wasn't here in the next five minutes, she was afraid they'd have to go without him.

"You counted the seconds-" Stephen remarked.

"I'm bored..and hungry." Nebula shifted on her feet, her black eyes watching as Mantis strode over toward where Rocket was dismantling something in the corner of the hanger.

"Hi hungry, I'm-" 

The Luphomoid spun around quicker than Carol blinked, an electric baton pressed up against their _extremely_ late companions' throat.

 _"If you continue with that sentence, I will dismember you,"_ She snarled, before dropping her hand and retracting the baton with a grunt. But still leveling the god of thunder with a piercing glare. Which the god elected to ignore with a smile.

Thor had lost a lot of weight recently, his hair shaved fairly short again and overall he looked happier and healthier than he had been for months. 

He was also wearing his red cape, Stephen shifted his gaze from the cape to where Rocket was flipping them off as he strode over.

"It's not his colour either," The raccoon snapped, wiping his greasy paws off on his jacket. This time it was Nebula who snorted.

"Hi Thor," Mantis beamed, giving a flourished wave as she bounced on her toes in anticipation. Now that they had everyone. Thor returned the wave with a nod.

"Good..." The god leaned down and grabbed Rocket's wrist gently, tapping on the surface of his watch, ignoring the sharp canines digging into his knuckles.

"Good afternoon, Lady Mantis, sweet rabbit, son of Strange, daughter of Danvers, daughter of Th-" He cut himself off wisely as the electric batons crackled to life.

"Now that we're all here _at last_ , are you all ready?"

Carol looked around her.

Mantis was examing their faces, before her face settled onto her scary face, nodding seriously.

Stephen merely raised a brow, both a question and an answer.

Nebula was still glaring at Thor but jerked her head in a stiff nod.

Thor had stuck out his tongue at Nebula's glare but gave Carol a thumbs up.

And Rocket was polishing one of his blasters absentmindedly, sneering as per usual.

"Good. Let's go." The blonde woman turned on her heel, marching toward the spacecraft with a strut and buzzing anticipation.

Mantis was shuffling, ruining her determined face as her stiff movements reminded Carol of a zombie. An adorable zombie though.

Stange was gliding forwards, boots barely grazing the concrete below, being the drama-queen all the other Avengers loved to tease him about.

Nebula lagged a little bit behind to walk beside Thor, and with a childish satisfaction, stuck her tongue out at the chuckling god.

Thor felt the comforting weight of Stormbreaker resting on his back, feeling excited to be back into space after his long break.

And Rocket looked back at the hanger, and then forward just as Strange cracked a joke that was evidently funny as Danvers burst into laughter, just as Nebula stuck out her foot and nearly tripping the god, just as Mantis peered back at him and let her serious expression as she beamed brightly.

Carol turned around just as she stepped into the doorway leading into the ship, hearing a soft meow.

She smiled down at the tabby orange cat, weaving in between her legs, and curiously sniffing at the others as they boarded.

"Okay, Goose is coming too." And then she scooped the cat (Flerkin) into her arms as she entered.

_"We're all going to die."_ Rocket groaned as he walked up the ramp of the ship.

"Don't sound too excited, your brain might short-circuit." The sorcerer remarked as he buckled himself into his seat. And then closed his eyes.

Everyone except him was now seated in the spaceship, with a vacant seat in the captain's chair for him.

_"That can happen?"_ Mantis said, her voice twinged with alarm.

"No-"

"Yes-"

Carol and Nebula both replied at the same time, and poor Mantis looked distressed. Her antenna lit up white.

Nebula ominously tapped at the metal plating covering her eye, Carol stifled a laugh in her elbow as Rocket weaved between the seats, flopping down into it, and buckling himself as Stephen looked torn between maintaining his stoic look and laughing. Thor rolled his eyes with a small grin.

As Rockets clawed finger hovered over the start engine, he peered back at these idiots and sarcastically yelled out.

"Last chance to go to the toilet!" _(Well it wasn't, the ship had one)_

But at Mantis' hesitant hand raising up, Rocket slammed his paws into the dashboard with a muffled screech.

_"I WAS JOKING!"_


	2. Burn it down, I think I need some guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship is shot out of the sky, and the gang is separated.  
> \+ Extra trouble at the end ;)

The second their ship breached the atmosphere of the planet, they had been shot at by acidic green blasts.

"This wasn't apart of the plan!" Carol yelled, hastily scrambling out of her seat, taking control of the ship after briefly checking on the unconscious raccoon.

Mantis and Thor had been thrown backward at the initial impact, the latter clinging on the torn edge of the ship, Mantis holding onto the god's ankle, being the only thing preventing them both from being sucked out of the hurtling ship. Their screams deafened by the roaring of the ship.

Stephen raised his shaking hands, twisting them as gold mandalas began to form around the ship.

Nebula hastily unbuckled Rocket and held him, with a terrified Goose clawing onto her shoulders.

"Impact in forty seconds!" Carol called out in warning, pulling the throttle back as far as she could, Stephen dropped his shield, Nebula carefully putting down Goose and Rocket, making her way over to the gaping hole where Thor and Mantis were holding on for dear life.

Trembling hands adorned with a golden ring spun around in a swift circle, showering the space in front of him with golden sparks, Carol abandoned the control panel and hauled Rocket over her shoulder, holding onto Goose with her other arm.

Nebula unhooked two of the large parachute disks from the wall, attaching one onto her right shoulder, before running over to Thor and carefully attaching the second to his shoulder as well.

"Impact in ten seconds!"

"Mantis, let go and I'll catch you! Thor, you go!" Nebula screamed, throwing herself from the ship as Mantis let go with a cry, Thor following right after.

The portal fizzled open, revealing trees and overgrown grass, Goose clambered off of Carol's shoulder and hopped through the portal, Stephen pulled the blonde into his side as her left fist glowed (the right securely holding onto Rocket), the Cloak of Levitation puffing out as they jumped through as well.

The ship hit the ground with an explosion, flying scraps of debris going through the portal right before the sorcerer could close it. 

Strange quickly grabbed Rocket just as Carol pulled herself out of his grip, her fists burning bright to try to slow her fall, landing a second later with a grunt as she tucked into a roll.

Now with some of the weight freed, the cloak brought both its master and the raccoon down fairly softly, Stephen staggered a bit but was otherwise unharmed by the fall.

Goose had scampered up onto Carol's back, and the blonde gave a groan as she lifted herself back up, twigs caught in her short hair and a small cut oozing cyan blood on her lip.

"Damn it!" Carol hissed, brushing off the clinging dirt and a few shards of metal that hadn't pierced her suit, _"What the hell was that?"_

"Didn't your intel confirm the planet was uninhabited?" Stephen remarked, gently laying Rocket down on the cloak.

"They did," She muttered, blue eyes zeroing in on a medium-sized shard of debris sticking into her thigh, "That doesn't look good," Stephen noted, both watching as blue blood dripped down onto the grass.

"It'll be fine," She tried to stand, but fell down with a small grunt, Stephen knelt down and prodded at the edge of the wound, to which Carol slapped his hand away with a pained hiss, "Oh okay, fine, it's not fine." The doctor smirked in amusement, gloved fingers waving over the spot as a warm yellow light seeped into the wound.

Carol tilted her head as the discomfort began to numb, "That's useful," She observed, absentmindedly running her hand through Goose's fur who lay contently beside her, the Flerkin's grey eyes watching the doctor carefully.

_"Not as useful as me-ugh,"_ Rocket grunted, his eyes squinted shut as he held a paw up to his head. "What the hell happened?" 

"We got shot down," Carol said, shooting Stephen a steely glare as he yanked the shard free, the latter ignored it as he pulled a roll of bandages out of his robes, setting them on the ground beside him.

"No shit, I remember that part- _wait, where's Nebula, Thor, and Mantis?"_ The raccoon clumsily stood up, eyes darting around the clearing as Stephen pulled out of various bottles from his pocket dimension.

"Last I saw them, they all had to jump from the ship," Upon seeing Rocket's eyes blow wide, she hastily added, "They had parachutes."

"That doesn't make me feel better, I have to find them-" His dark brown eyes rolled back into his head as he violently heaved into the ground.

_"Shit!"_ Stephen swore, leaving his supplies out on the grass as he knelt down beside Rocket, peering into his eyes and let out a small hiss.

"He's concussed, uhh..." He trailed off as brown eyes seemed to regain clarity, darting around for a few moments of tense silence.

"I can't lose those idiots," Rocket growled, a determined look crossing his features, "Sorry."

Stephen grabbed the back of the raccoon's jacket, but with the twist and pulling of his arms, Rocket had shrugged off his jacket as he bounded away on all fours.

 _"Go get him, make sure he doesn't kill himself,"_ Stephen commanded to his cloak, its red collar flapped furiously at him but darted in the same direction that Rocket had run, weaving around a few trees before it disappeared out of sight.

"Damn it!" The sorcerer facepalmed, looking back at Carol whose face was twisted with concern, "I'll finish up your leg, and then we should get going."

"I agree, something doesn't feel right about this forest," The blonde said, then screwed her eyes shut with a hiss, Stephen apologized because his hands had tremored violently enough to upturn half the bottle into the wound, "Curse these hands," He hissed quietly to himself, finishing up by wrapping the bandages around the cut.

"That'll need stitches as soon as you can, I won't be able to do it though," He helped her to stand, a flash of orange making its way up onto her shoulder.

"Thanks," She nodded, a shiver running down her spine.

And standing behind a tree, watching them with gleaning green eyes was a figure.

_"DUCK!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm actually gonna have to make 4-5 chapters instead of 3.   
> So, yeet.
> 
> :)


	3. The ol' switch-a-roo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the body-swap happens,  
> This is a terrible chapter, sorry lmao.
> 
> The next chapter will be body-swap pranks and shenanigans I think, then after that they'll return to normal.

_"DUCK!"_

Carol shoved the doctor to the side, raising her right fist and meeting the vivid green blast with her own photon blast, encasing the clearing in blinding white light.

A figure stepped into the clearing, waves of cascading blonde hair, skin-tight green bodysuit, piercing green eyes, and an enchanting smirk.

 _"To whom does Amora owe the pleasure?"_ The woman smiled cooly, Carol stiffened, her fists burning against her sides, "You're the energy source we discovered," Stephen remarked, getting back up and slowly making his way toward Carol, his hands out in front of him, an unuttered spell resting upon his lips. Carol could practically see the other woman's demeanor shift as the familiar scent of powerful magic no doubt intrigued her.

"How perceptive, sorcerer supreme," Amora purred, crossing her arms over her chest, Stephen recognized the seductive attempt and offered a curling smirk of his own, "The levels were quite impressive, and -- _oh no, I'd rather you stay over there, thank you,_ _"_ The static magical energy in the air seemed to grow restless, the other woman's smirk had dropped into a sneer, sending another chill up Carol's spine as Amora took a threatening step closer.

"Take another step," Carol said, the other woman's stare seemed to pierce her soul, "And I'll blast you into oblivion." 

"That's cute, you cannot hope to--" Amora screeched as she caught the photon blast with sizzling green magical hands, _"You dare!"_

Scarred fingers reached out, and then out poured a thick mist that burned the eyes, and shrouded Amora, Carol coughed and deflected another green blast.

Green barbs lashed from the mist, but were redirected by the opening of a portal in front of her, the Enchantress had escaped the mist and floated in front of Carol, throwing a blast of magic that had her muscles boiling. The Crimson Bands of Cyttorak yanked the other woman backward, tightening to restrain the sorceress.

Amora yelled as she shattered the bands, throwing the same acidic magic that had taken down their ship at the doctor, Carol used her photon blasts to distract the other woman, as Strange dissolved the acid into a swarm of harmless butterflies. 

Carol leaped forward as the familiar heat encased her body as she flew, grabbing Amora and throwing her into a tree, Bolts of Bedevilment flying past her and hitting the other woman. Amora flipped back to her feet and coiled green energy around Carol's neck, restricting her breathing as similar coils constricted her limbs.

Stephen focused the Flames of the Faltine that Amora waved away, and he had to hastily throw a shield up in front of himself and Carol as green magic sizzled against gold.

Carol gasped as the pressure against her throat was relieved, her fingertips burning with energy, and blue eyes met the squinting of green ones, and a vicious smirk twisted Amora's lips as the witch blasted them both backward, Carol groaned as her head hit the ground, and Stephen hit the ground beside her, having instinctively used his hands to stop his fall, and he silenced his cry of pain before anyone heard it.

The witch was looking battered, but her smirk was of promise, _"How strong are you really when you aren't you."_ Amora purred, before flicking her wrist which caused emerald energy to squeeze the breath out of their lungs, Carol felt an intense burning in her hands and she screamed, her vision went white and she could hear another voice scream beside her.

 _"Over here!"_ A vaguely familiar voice called out, extremely deep, and Carol could faintly make out the widening of green eyes before thunder rumbled ominously overhead.

* * *

Whatever that green blast was, knocked the breath out of him, and as his consciousness began to stabilize, Stephen immediately could tell that something was wrong with him, the familiar warm thrum of magic was absent, he could hear fighting surrounding him, and he willed himself to open his eyes.

Someone had moved him out of the open, and when he looked over something in his neck cracked and he hissed in pain, the other members of their team had found them.

Nebula was a whirlwind of limbs and electricity, as she dodged blasts and then lunged with a scream.

Thor stood behind Amora as he called upon the lightening in the sky, and with a roar, brought Stormbreaker down as the lightning struck Amora's screaming body.

Rocket was laying to his left, holding his head in his hands with his eyes screwed shut in pain, Mantis sat beside Rocket, her hand on his shoulder, antenna lit up white.

And Stephen startled at the hand on his shoulder, and he spun around only to come face-to-face with his own body staring fearfully at him.

"Strange?" His body's voice wavered, "Is that you?" 

"Danvers?" And _oh_ , this was definitely not his body nor voice, he looked down at the familiar red and blue skintight suit and his eyes widened.

"She body-swapped us," He exclaimed quietly, holding up tanned fingers in front of his face, looking at their unscarred surface with wonder, "Oh dear."

_"Oh no indeed,"_ Carol hissed, "This can't be happening."

"Danvers, Strange, a little help," Nebula called out just as a green boot connected with her stomach, _"Oof!"_

"They can't," Amora laughed darkly and then winced as Stormbreaker threw her up into the air with its winds.

_"We can't fight like this,"_ Carol muttered hysterically, holding up his body's shaking fingers.

"They're losing, we might not have a choice," Stephen muttered, eyes darting up as Thor grunted in pain, Nebula knocked unconscious off to the side.

 _'Okay, ok..._ you use your photon blasts and I'll...try to figure out this magical crap." Carol nodded, shakily standing back up and groaning as a wave of lightheadedness overcame her, the storm overhead was simmering down, Thor was beginning to struggle. Carol reached down and tried not to wince as her own hand accepted, Stephen hauling himself to his feet.

_"Wizard, I cannot hold her off for much longer!"_ Thor shouted, and Carol looked over at him, "Shield of the Seraphim, just say that." He whispered, and she nodded, running into the clearing, raising her hands as she tried to recall the hand movements, she winced as her new hands burned from the force of forcing them open, "Shield of the Seraphim, Shield of the Seraphim!" She shouted, her hands outstretched, a small fizzle of gold, she shook her head, _"Strange!"_ Thor was forced down onto his knees, eyes wide.

_"Shield of the Seraphim!"_ She screamed, and to her surprise, the golden mandala's fizzled to life, surrounding the god's body as Amora's energy blast harmlessly dissolved against familiar gold. "What?" Amora shouted as shock crossed her features, _"How!?"_

Carol curled her fingers, grimacing as a spike of agony washed over her, tugging on the magic in the air and forming a weak energy whip, it would do for now.

The golden energy whip crackled as it lashed against Amora's torso, the green-clad woman grunted as she threw a blast toward her.

Carol squeezed her eyes shut, and then her vision flashed white, when she reopened them, Stephen was hovering in the air beside her, and although he wavered, he raised her fist and directed a photon blast at Amora.

"Hah, I did it!" Stephen grinned at her, and before she could reply, the Cloak of Levitation had attached itself to her shoulder and threw her out of the way of a blast.

_"Ow."_

The sorcerer raised his fist and threw another photon blast, but the sorceress caught it and let it dissolve.

"I don't know how you're doing this, but you still can't hope to, _OH_ \--" Amora trailed off, her eyes widening almost comically as she faced down Goose, who had stopped prodding at Rocket's fur with her paw, and the Flerkin had somehow snuck up behind the Enchantress.

_"Wha--"_ Stephen looked startled, as tentacles reached from the depths of Goose's mouth, Amora screamed in fear as she was dragged into the mouth, and Carol let out a whoop as Goose's jaw clicked shut, the feline licking its paws as the perfect picture of innocence.

"Yes!" She cheered, ignoring the pain in her fists as she fist-bumped.

"Uhh, wizard, are you alright?" Thor was peering over at her in confusion, Stephen snorted beside her.

"Yes, I'm quite alright." Beside her, Stephen shot her an incredulous look.

"We're okay, right Danvers?" 

"Perfectly a-okay." The sorcerer replied drily, Carol snickering as the cloak leaped off her shoulders to smack him.

"Ow, shut it you"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not funny, lol


End file.
